Hell Freezes Over
by LadyWallace
Summary: (Raising Hell Verse) The Winchesters had planned on spending Christmas in the bunker, a long-needed vacation from Hell, but when a blizzard hits, it looks like they're stuck Down There. However, some of the demons take it upon themselves to make the most of the holiday for their new rulers.


**I felt like I needed to do a Raising Hell Christmas fic for you guys this year, so I hope you enjoy this funny little story about demons making sure the Winchesters get the Christmas they wanted XD (And don't forget the new chapter of Raising Hell #3 King of the Damned will be up Friday)**

**Merry Christmas lovely readers ^_^**

Hell Freezes Over

A Supernatural Fanfic

_(Raising Hell Verse) The Winchesters had planned on spending Christmas in the bunker, a long-needed vacation from Hell, but when a blizzard hits, it looks like they're stuck Down There. However, some of the demons take it upon themselves to make the most of the holiday for their new rulers._

"I don't believe this," Dean muttered.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Sam told him. "It's snowing way too hard to get on the road. We're stuck here until that storm passes."

"And my baby's out in it," Dean shook his head. "The last thing I wanted to do was spend Christmas in Hell. It seems like we can't get out of here these days."

"Well, there has been a lot to attend to. Running a kingdom is not exactly easy. I found that out on my stint leading the angels," Cas commented from where he was sitting down on the other side of the table in their suite, setting a carafe of fresh coffee in the middle for them to refill their cups.

"And I suppose it's too much to ask for the demons to at least leave us alone," Dean muttered. "Probably going to use this as an excuse to bring up more drama we'll have to deal with. And I thought that was the perk of not having big family holidays."

"Nothing we can do," Sam repeated and reached under the table to scratch Juliet's ears from where she was laying next to his chair.

"And now Hell's literally freezing over," Dean snorted. "Just our luck."

There was a knock on the door to their suite before Wheatly entered.

"My Lord, I came to ask what you would prefer for supper since it looks like you won't be leaving."

"Don't have to rub it in, Jeeves," Dean muttered, getting up to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I apologize about your Christmas plans, Master Winchester," Wheatly told him. "Simply let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable."

Dean snorted. "Don't bother. All I really wanted to do was relax and watch old movies, but relaxing isn't something that happens here."

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange it so that Winston and I would be able to deal with anything that comes up while you three share the holiday together."

"It's fine, Wheatly, I'm sure nothing will happen," Sam said with a small smile, making Dean snort into his bottle. "And you can just make whatever you have for dinner. Thanks."

Wheatly bowed slightly. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll bring supper when it's finished."

He left the room and Dean slumped on the couch. "I guess we still have Netflix."

Sam winced. "Actually, the internet doesn't seem to be working with the storm."

"Awesome," Dean growled. "Best Christmas ever."

* * *

_Wheatly closed the door_ behind him and then hurried off toward the kitchens, snapping his fingers at several demons on the way, who followed him with curiosity.

Once they were all gathered in the kitchens, he addressed them.

"Gentlemen, ladies, it's Christmas Eve, and the King and his family wish to celebrate it, but they are stuck here. We are going to make sure they get to have their holiday even while in Hell. But I need your help to get everything set up. The first order of business is to gather the things we'll need. Brian, Charlotte, you two will be on food duty. I'll make a list of things for tomorrow's Christmas supper. The rest of you will be in charge of collecting decorations and other things from the Men of Letters Bunker. The Winchesters may not be able to get there but we can."

One of the demons raised his hand. "Um…why are we doing this?"

Wheatly glowered at him. "To please the King and the Knight of Hell."

Some of the demons rolled their eyes but Wheatly snapped at them. "Do your jobs and I'll give you tomorrow off."

That seemed to motivate them and they hurried out of the kitchens to go get the things Wheatly called for.

Winston appeared as Wheatly was starting to roll his sleeves up and look into recipes for Christmas dishes.

"What's all this?" the captain of the guard asked.

Wheatly glanced up at him. "A Christmas celebration for the King since they are unable to leave due to the storm."

Winston raised his eyebrows. "What do you know about Christmas?"

"Not much, it's changed since my day as a human, however I think I could still manage a figgy pudding…if that's still a thing." He looked up from his recipe book. "Do you know anything about Christmas cookies and gingerbread men, Winston?"

"Not really," Winston replied.

"Neither do I," Wheatly said with a sigh. "I suppose it will be a bit trial by error then."

* * *

_After supper, the_ Winchesters retired early without anything else to do. Wheatly waited until he was sure they were asleep, and the angel had gone to the library to look at the archives as he usually did at night, then he called to his demon helpers and they crept into the suite with their decorations.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," one of the demons said as she looked warily at the wall of weaponry Dean had begun to collect to keep things close at hand in their suite. One of the items was the obnoxious supernatural-grade grenade launcher that Wheatly had genuinely hoped he would never find. Though that was a bit unfair since the Knight of Hell deserved free rein of all the weaponry. Still…

"Shut up and do what I asked you," Wheatly hissed, setting a box down on the table. "Now get to work, and be quiet; you don't want to wake up the Knight of Hell."

That zipped their lips right enough, making Wheatly smile. Sean, the Hellhound wrangler was there too, hauling in a small Christmas tree which he started to set in a corner.

"How's this?"

"Looks good," Wheatly told him with a nod and turned to a box of ornaments.

The door to Sam's room opened and Wheatly froze before Juliet trotted out with a sleepy, confused expression. She whined, sniffing the air, but wagged her tail as she saw Sean.

He grinned at her and scratched her head. "Good girl, Juliet! Come and help us!"

Juliet gave a doggy grin and trotted over to the Christmas tree, sniffing it.

Wheatly directed several of the demons to string lights around the room then turned as Winston came in with a box of gifts they had taken from the bunker.

"This was everything there," he said, setting it on the table.

"Those go under the tree, I think," one of the other demons commented.

Winston set the box on the ground and Juliet helped him place them under the tree as Sean finished putting on the ornaments.

Another demon came in with a big box which he set down in a corner.

"Ah, you found it," Wheatly said.

"Yeah, it was in storage," the demon said as he began to pull out the items. "Don't know how it goes up, but…"

"Just put the screen against the wall and set the projector on that table over there," Wheatly told him. "The King will know how to hook it up to his computer." He turned to the demons who had gone to the bunker. "You brought the dvds?"

They nodded and set a stack of Christmas movies next to the projector.

The room looked like it was coming together. Wheatly placed a tray of cookies he had made and decorated earlier on the table and stood back to view the room as the lights went on and lit up the space in a way that made it look like anything but Hell.

"It looks good," he said, actually surprised.

Sean fixed a red collar with bells around Juliet's neck and she grinned, shaking her head to make them chime.

Wheatly shot her a warning look not to wake the Winchesters, then turned to the demons. "Let's go. It's almost dawn."

They retreated from the suite and Wheatly went to prepare breakfast.

Never in his life would he have thought his position as Steward of Hell would have him planning a Christmas celebration, but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

_Sam woke to Cas_ shaking his shoulder and he groaned slightly before he saw the angel's confused face.

He sat up, worried something was wrong. "Cas? What is it?"

Juliet lunged herself onto his bed, something jingling on her as she licked his face. "Ugh, Juliet stop!"

"You should see it," Cas said simply.

Sam swung out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair as he stepped out of his room.

Into…Christmas.

Sam stared around the suite, dumbfounded, looking from the lights, to the Christmas tree, to the projector and the cookies on the table, intricately decorated with Christmas designs.

"What the…"

Dean's door opened and he stopped too as he stepped out. "How did this happen?" he demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Cas? Was this you?"

The angel shook his head. "No, I was in the library all night. When I came back here it was like this."

Juliet barked and frolicked around.

"But the presents and the tree from the bunker…" Dean commented, pointing.

There was a knock on the door and Wheatly came in with a cart that held hot coffee and what looked to be thick slices of gingerbread with lemon cream cheese icing on them.

"Wheatly?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Merry Christmas, sire, Master Winchester. Angel," Wheatly glanced at Cas last, but with a small nod.

"You did this?" Sam asked, oddly touched if not a little dumbfounded.

Wheatly smiled a little. "Well, you seemed rather upset about being snowed in. It is my duty as Steward to make sure my king is happy."

Sam wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks."

Wheatly pulled out three mugs. "Now, coffee? I made fresh gingerbread."

They all sat at the table as Wheatly served them breakfast and then left them as they exchanged their gifts. Sam had even gotten some for Juliet—new toys and a thick rawhide for chewing. She tore them open and played around with the toys, barking happily.

After they had enjoyed their gifts, Sam booted up the projector and they put on a marathon of Christmas movies, enjoying a lazy day that was much deserved.

They were all surprised when Wheatly came in to announce that supper was ready.

"Would you like it in here, Sire?" Wheatly asked.

Sam glanced at the others and shook his head. "Actually, I think we should have it in the hall. Gather everyone and tell them to join us."

Wheatly looked slightly taken aback but nodded. "Well, all right, Your Majesty. If that's what you want."

Sam nodded with a smile and he and Dean dressed in their regular clothes, no pretenses of being King and Knight of Hell today and went with Cas and Juliet out to the hall.

All the demons were gathered, looking a little confused, some suspicious, but as soon as Sam entered, he motioned for all of them to sit down.

"Please, Christmas is meant to be shared. I would be a selfish ruler indeed if I didn't share the meal with all of you."

The demons took places. Sam sat at the head of the table with Dean and Cas to his right and left, after them, Wheatly and Winston. Once the food was on the table and served, Sam raised his glass in a toast.

"To the health of all of us," Sam said. "And hopefully a prosperous New Year."

The demons drank and then the chatter started hesitantly before it grew in volume. The demons happily talked amongst themselves, and Dean and Sam told stories to Cas and Wheatly and Winston about their childhood.

Finally, Dean glanced over at Sam and Cas with a smirk. "I guess we finally know the answer to the old question then."

"What old question?" Sam asked.

"What actually happens when Hell freezes over," Dean said. "Demons celebrate Christmas."

Cas smiled and Sam laughed. He raised his glass again and nodded to his brothers.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," Dean and Cas repeated.

Sam drank and was pretty sure that this was one of the best Christmases he'd ever had.


End file.
